


I Wanna Bring You Home Myself (Cause I Wanna Carry All Of Your Children)

by Migs



Series: Cocoon [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alpha Calum, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Beta Michael, Knotting, M/M, Omega Luke, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migs/pseuds/Migs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael wants something and Luke might just be able to give it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Bring You Home Myself (Cause I Wanna Carry All Of Your Children)

**Author's Note:**

> Title - Hourglass by catfish and the bottlemen
> 
> Edited on iPad so mistakes are possible.  
> (I'll probably edit it again tomorrow just to be sure)
> 
> I know this took ages. I hope it's not too bad.
> 
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)

Michael has a lot of favourite things. He is one of those people who can't just settle for one thing when there are so many to choose from. However, waking up in the home nest has to be up there on the top three list for sure.

He loves waking up in his own bed with a warm body pressed to his side or laying on his chest. He loves how their individual scents combine into one that Michael associates with home, love and happiness. Family.

He can smell the thick cotton candy sweet smell of an omega whose golden locks are currently tickling Michael's nostrils. Luke has a tendency to curl around other bodies when he sleeps, tucking his head under people's chins, clinging to them like a little koala bear, making them weak and unable to deny him the body heat he's stealing from them.

He can smell baby shampoo clinging to him and Luke that smells like camomiles. The presence of relaxing gentle fragrance making Michael smile at the thought of Alex. Their precious baby boy with Calum's complexion and Luke's nose. Who is shy and wary of strangers but loves the attention of the camera. His little hands clapping excitedly when someone tries to snap a picture or video of him. Michael can't help but think how he is the reflection of his parents. Shy and reserved in front of the people but downright flirty with the camera.

There's another smell. Rich and calming but not in a way Alex's is. This one makes Michael believe nothing could ever hurt them because their alpha would never allow anyone to hurt his little nest. It's mixed with the smell of shea butter, the body wash Calum favours to Michael's strawberry one.

Now that Michael is slightly more awake and has tilted his chin just so that his nose is not buried in the golden locks anymore, he realises the other two familiar scents are much weaker than Luke's. They must have left the bed whilst Michael and Luke were still fast asleep.

Michael lets his hands travel down the sides of Luke's body lying half on top of him. He traces the sensitive sides gently, not wanting to wake the omega up by accidentally poking him too hard in the ribs. He marvels at the softness and smoothness of the skin he can feel under his fingertips, slowly moving down until he reaches the waist. He carefully slips his hand between their bodies, feeling up the soft belly that never really disappeared once Alex was born. A reminder of how amazing Luke's body was for giving them a baby. He pulls his hands back, gently placing them on the lovely hips before moving his hands further down until both his hands are softly cupping the full globes.

Even though it has been almost two years since Alex was born, Luke's wide hips, thickened ass and thighs remained, reminding Michael of how beautiful Luke was when he was full of baby. He quietly moans at the memory of horny pregnant Luke who couldn't get enough of physical contact, carving sex like his life depended on it and driving both, Michael and Calum, absolutely insane with his ethereal glow. Michael can feel his dick chubbing up just at the thought of soft round belly and sensitive nipples as Luke's arse grows fatter and his sex drive skyrockets when he gets knocked up again.

"He's not fully in heat yet." Michael gets startled out of his thoughts as he sleepily blinks his eyes open for the first time that morning. He watches Calum leaning against the door frame with his hands crossed on his chest as he says a soft "Good morning baby" before closing the door to the bedroom behind him and making his way towards the bed. Michael watches him take his fruit stained shirt off before he climbs on the bed. He gives Michael a kiss on the temple before lying next to Luke's other side.

"Ash just picked up Alex for the weekend." Calum replies to Michael's raised eyebrows which were quietly asking about the smallest pup from their pack.

"Hm." Michael hums in reply, burying his nose back into the blonde locks as his palms slip lower down the full cheeks until his blunt nails are digging into the smooth thick thighs that are spreading willingly under Michael's touch.

"Are you excited?" Calum asks Michael quietly as he sneaks one of his hands under the cover, placing his cold palm on top of Michael's which is resting on Luke's thigh.

"Yeah." Michael answers, squeezing the soft flesh underneath his palm as his eyes dart around the room.

"What's wrong?" Calum frowns, removing his hand from Michael's just to use it to grab for his chin instead, making the older guy look him in the eye.

"What if..." Michael gulps, lowering his gaze before continuing quietly "somethings goes wrong?" He finishes before looking back into the chocolate eyes.

"What do you mean?" Calum frowns as he removes his hand from Michael's face in favour of pulling himself up so that he can sit against the headboard.

"Luke hasn't been in proper heat in more than two years." Michael offers as a lame explanation.

"So what if it doesn't happen today. We will try again next month." Calum says before frowning again. "Or has this more to do with what if the kid turns out to be mine again?" The sharpness in his tone has Michael wincing at the words, making him wish to just disappear into the thin air just to avoid Calum's accusatory stare.

"It's not like that and you know it." Michael sighs defeated as he looks back at Calum, begging him to understand him.

Michael loves Alex as if he were his own blood. He would die for him. However, that doesn't change the fact that he is Luke's and Calum's son. He will love every baby in their little family as if it is his own. But deep down, he can't help but hope for Luke to be pregnant with his baby. Sometimes Michael feels like he's the odd one out, the one that doesn't belong. Which is stupid and untrue. It was him and Luke and him and Calum way before it was him and Luke and Calum. There's this little voice inside his head that will sometimes whisper nasty things into his ear like how an omega and an alpha with a baby don't need useless beta like him. How they will get tired of him one day and kick him out. Which, again, is stupid, he knows that. But he can't help but wish there was a part of him linking him to the beautiful family not only in love but also in blood.

"I'm sorry." Calum sighs, more than familiar with the ugly demons in Michael's head. "You know what the doc said. We did everything we could. All we can do now is see what happens." Calum says before leaning down and placing another kiss on Michael's forehead.

"But last time..."

"Last time was unplanned, unexpected and we could never predict that mine and Luke's pills would be off. It's different this time." Calum tries to pacify the older guy who only hums in reply.

"Besides, there's always next time. If I remember correctly it was you who promised us a football team." Calum smiles, his lips revealing perfect white teeth as the corners of his eyes crinkle in laughter.

"That I did." Michael smiles as well, moving his palms from the mid thighs back to the full arse. "Not sure Luke would agree with that." He teases as he squeezes the soft flesh under his fingers.

"Please. That boy lives for attention and sex." Calum snorts before scooting down the bed until he is spooning Luke's back and sniffing his neck. "Speaking of which. He is starting to smell like slick."

Michael's fingers are quick to move towards the crack, left palm spreading the firm globe as the fingers of the right hand curiously trace down to where the omega's hole is indeed damp with slick slowly dripping out of him. Michael pushes a teasing finger inside, feeling the slick wet his digit as it drips down his finger. Luke whines softly at the feeling of now two fingers playing with his asshole but doesn't wake up.

"We should stuff him up so he doesn't get greedy to early." Calum says fondly as he turns around towards the bedside table. He picks up the key from the jewellery box to unlock the drawer that had to be baby proofed after they have found Alex chewing on one of the (thank god) new colourful jelly cock rings.

"Not the plugs tho. He always gets so needy for a dick if he gets them before you fuck him." Michael grins as he continues to scissor Luke's insides until he can feel a steady flow of slick trickling down his fingers.

"How about those then." Calum grins at Michael as he pulls the string of 5 anal beads out of the box where they were kept.

"Perfect." Michael grins back at Calum, watching as the brown man lubes the individual beads, making them all shiny and ready for playing.

"Can you keep him open?" Calum asks Michael from where he's kneeling next to Luke's now bare arse, Michael's two fingers still working the omega half on top of him open.

The alpha groans as he sees and smells the new wave of slick spill down Michael's fingers as he is pulling his fingers out.

"Go ahead, lick him clean. You know you want to." Michael teases as he pushes the two slick covered digits in his own mouth. The sweet omega slick cutting through the stale morning taste on his tongue. He can feel Luke's dick leak a small amount of precome on his belly before the still sleeping omega whines at the feeling of a tongue lapping at his entrance and licking him clean.

"It's ok baby. It's ok. You gonna get your toy real soon." Michael soothes the (surprisingly) still sleeping blond who whines at the feeling of warm tongue teasing his hole but being unable to chase it as a pair of strong arms is keeping him from pushing back. Michael can't help but whimper himself as he watches Calum pull back and pull a hand over his mouth and chin, trying to clean some of the shiny slick off his face. All he does is smear it even more and making Michael whimper at the thought of licking it off his face.

"Gonna stuff him or what." Michael groans as Calum takes his sweet time with teasing the entrance with the first bead.

"So impatient." Calum chuckles before finally pushing the first bead inside. "Good boy." The brown man mutters under his breath as he pops another two beads inside without any complications. The fourth one doesn't pop in as easily as the previous three but all it takes is Calum gently rubbing over the slick entrance before it's opening up again and letting Calum push the fourth one inside as well.

"Give him all five." Michael urges Calum on who indeed goes to push the fifth and the final bead inside just to be met with resistance. Calum frowns at the action of Luke clenching up. He pulls on the string hard, threatening to pull the beads outside, before loosening his grip. It takes a couple of careful pulls and tugs mixed with gentle finger massaging the stubborn opening before Luke is finally opening up for the fifth and final bead. Calum holds his breath as he watches the hole wink open as the black plastic peaks outside, threatening to push the last ball outside, before clenching shut again until there's nothing but a small black ring resting safely tucked against the clenched tight hole.

"Go brush your teeth and I'm gonna get us some breakfast." Calum says before carefully pulling Luke towards the middle of the bed, covering him with a blanket, before standing up and making his way towards the door.

Michael is quick on his feet, catching him under the doorframe before the younger man can make it to the hallway.

"Don't go popping any knots before it's your time." The older growls teasingly as he plasters himself to Calum's back and grabs for the base of his dick.

Calum only laughs at Michael's antics, swatting his hand away as he makes his way towards the kitchen. "I won't." He promises before urging Michael to "go wash yourself. Luke will be up and begging for a dick any time now."

And well, Calum is most definitely not wrong. It's been less than fifteen minutes and when Michael comes back the room is smelling like omega's spunk, French toast and tea.

"What happened here?" Michael asks as he climbs back on the bed where Luke is popped against the headboard and opening his mouth for a fork Calum is feeding him.

"He creamed himself awake. Literally." Calum smirks as he passes Michael a plate with toast. "We are out of Vegemite so jam it is." He says before going back to feeding Luke.

"You stuffed the toy inside my arse what did you expect?" Luke shrugs Calum's words off, going for another bite of the breakfast.

"You know we are just teasing you." Calum says as he replaces the fork with his mouth, giving Luke a quick peck before going back to feeding him again.

Michael almost chokes himself on his own jam sticky fingers as Luke rolls his hips, moaning at the feeling of the beads moving inside him as his dick chubs up again, ready to leak more of the sweet omega precome.

"Feels so goooood." Luke drags it out as he clenches around the toy in his arse again, whining when one of the balls rubs just right over his sweet spot.

"Ok, that was enough food for now." Calum says as he places the almost empty plates on the bedside table next to the glass bottles of orange juice and some other healthy snacks they will need to get them through the next 24 hours.

"Okay Princess, hands and knees for us." Calum growls as he pats the middle of the bed. Michael shifts himself closer to Calum's side as he watches Luke face the headboard, his soft ass up in the air, inviting the other two boys to play with it.

"Say the thing." Michael whines in Calum's ear as he grabs for the tattooed biceps, whining at the sight of Luke whining on the bed and needy for a fuck.

"Fuck Mikey, you have to chill or you're going to spill before you are inside him." Calum laughs as he reaches in between the blond's spread legs, lightly tugging on the string before slapping the swollen hole so that the ball gets pulled back inside.

"Cal." Luke begs the alpha who only smiles at the needy omega and slaps him again.

"Michael. Mike. Mikey!" Luke whines as he falls down on his elbows, burying his head in the pillows as he spreads his legs even wider apart.

Michael almost launches forward, eager to satisfy the needy omega, but Calum keeps him in place with a strong grip around his middle.

"Cmon Lukey. We've already stretched you full and fed you. It's time you do something for us." Calum says.

"What do you want me to do?" Luke asks confusedly as he turns his head sideways so he can see Calum and Michael eagerly drinking in his naked body.

"I think since we very kindly put that toy up your ass you should now pull it out for us." Calum suggests as he presses his nails into Michael's skin to prevent him from reaching for the plump ass himself.

"Ah." Luke sighs softly before arching his back, making sure the two boys have an exquisite view on what's going on between his legs. He is dripping slick down his balls and thighs even though his hole is tight shut, clenching to prevent the toy to accidentally slip outside. The blond reaches with his left hand behind himself, rubbing down his crack, whining when his fingertips rub against the swollen sensitive opening, before he clumsily wraps his pointer and middle finger around the small black ring resting against his opening. He carefully tugs on it, making sure he has a proper grip on it, before pulling on it with more force, causing the first bead to pop outside and fresh amount of slick to spill down his thighs.

"Fuck Luke." Calum moans as he watches the second and third ball being pulled out and with it a new, fresh and even sweeter smelling amount of slick leaking out and down his thighs. By the time the fourth ball is out, Luke's thighs are absolutely drenched and Calum is not sure if he is holding to Michael because he doesn't want him to launch forward before Luke is empty or so he doesn't launch forward himself.

"Calum." Michael whines as he watches the last ball pop out before Luke throws the toy off the bed and looks expectantly towards the alpha and the beta.

"Go for it." Calum says as he finally loosens his grip on Michael's arm just to grab for his rapidly hardening dick instead.

"Fuck Princess, you smell so good." Michael whines as he lays himself over the broad shoulders, nosing at Luke's neck and peppering it with sweet kisses as he rubs the head of his dick through the slick crack, letting it catch against the swollen opening, feeling more sweet slick spill down and over his dick before moving his hips away.

"Fuck Luke." Michael moans as he grips on omega's wide hips. Luke whines for more, not being satisfied with only teasing words and fucking of his crack.

"I think he's ready for you." Calum says from his place on the bed, his hand sloppily moving over his dick.

"Cmon kitten, present for Mikey." Calum says in his deep alpha voice, making both Luke and Michael whine at the sound of the words.

"Cmon Michael, get me on your dick." Luke demands as he spreads his legs just a little bit wider and dropping his hips just a little bit lower so that Michael can now easily slip into him.

"Gonna give you my dick baby." Michael moans as he guides his cock with his right hand towards the needy opening, dragging the head over the sensitive entrance before pushing it in. He groans at the feeling of tight heat swallowing him whole until his balls are resting snug against Luke's ass and he can feel them being coated in copious amounts of slick the omega is now producing.

"Fuck baby, you smell so sweet." Michael moans as he buries his head back in the crook of Luke's shoulder and neck, his hips working on their own steady rhythm, making the omega underneath whine in pleasure.

"I love you so much Lukey." Michael moans as he sharply fucks forward before moving his left hand from where it was keeping him over Luke's bent body to pat on the blond's soft belly.

"So soft and thickened up on all that baby fat. You have no idea how fucking hot you are." Michael groans before moving his hand from the soft pouch of fat to the hard and leaking dick. "So wet for us baby." Michael moans as the rhythm of his hand on Luke's dick is trying to match the one of his hips.

"Here we go kitten. Get ready." Michael moans as he feels his orgasm approaching with lightening speed, making his toes curl and his vision blur.

"Luke!" Michael whines one last time before he is spilling his first load inside the mewling blond. He grips on the omega's hip with his newly creamed hand that was previously pumping Luke's dick. His orgasm seems to be going on and on, his cock continuing to pump the omega underneath him more full than it ever did before.

Once Michael is sure there's nothing left in his balls he carefully pulls out, eager not to spill anything and moaning at the sight of fucked open pink hole leaking a small trickle of come mixed with slick before clenching shut. Omega's body eager to keep the warm come inside so it can create a baby.

Michael might be slightly out of breath and ready for a nap but Luke's appetite has just woken up. As Michael collapses on the side of the bed Calum crawls closer to the blond, rolling him on his back and smiling fondly as the omega spreads his legs eagerly, hole gushing fresh amount of slick in attempt to lure an alpha into knotting him.

Calum crawls between Luke's eagerly spread legs before leaning forward and intertwining the fingers of both of their hands together. He leans forward, nosing at Luke's cheek before whispering in his ear.

"What a good omega. Getting so wet for us. You were so good for Mikey baby." He kisses the tip of the perfect nose before moving his lips to Luke's neck. He mouths at it, licks at it and kisses it a couple of times, one of his hands now pulling away from Luke's and instead reaching for Luke's full arse cheek.

"So soft and perfect in my palms Princess. All thickened up from my baby." Calum moans before moving his fingers to the messy entrance. "You are so hot when you are full of the baby. Your big arse and thick thighs are making everyone salivate over your body. Do you know how hard it is to rein myself in in front of the people when all I want to do is bend you over and show everyone to whom you belong? Who fucked you all nice and full. Who fucked you so good you ended up up the duff? Fuck baby. The things you do to me." Calum growls before pulling Luke up and onto his lap.

"Want you to sit on my dick baby. Want you to ride me when I push my knot inside and fill you full of my big load." Calum mouths at Luke's neck again, drinking in the small needy whines as he helps Luke to straddle his hips.

"That's right Lukey, he's gonna pump you so full." Michael moans from his place at the edge of the bed where he's slowly rubbing two of his lubed up fingers over his own entrance.

"Yeah baby. Just like that. So good." Calum moans as he slowly feeds his dick inside the needy blond, groaning at the feeling of fresh amount of slick gushing down his dick and Luke's thighs.

"Calum!" Luke moans as he feels his rim slowly stretching around the steadily growing knot.

"Soon babe, soon." Calum promises as he keeps on slowly guiding Luke's hips up and down his lap so that the blond can't do much else but slowly ride the knot stretching him wide open as the alpha pleases.

"Please Calum, please." The blond moans as he grips the brown man's shoulders tightly, moving one of his palms to his chest, rubbing his palm up and down before sliding it to his left nipple and cautiously squeezing the perked up bud before moaning out loud at the feeling and forcing his hips down until Calum's whole knot is locked inside the warm wet heat.

"Fuck Luke. You are so fucking greedy." Calum spits out through his gritted teeth, quickly moving both his hands behind Luke's back to support the blond so he doesn't fall over and to make sure he moves smoothly with the rhythm of alpha's hips. "You wanted my knot? Here, have it." Calum growls as he ruts his hips up, feeling his knot expand and trap Luke on it when the blond tries to squirm around it, sending him over the edge again so that his angry red dick squirts all over his and Calum's bellies.

"Pump him full baby. Want to see it drip down his thighs as I spread him on my fingers." Michael edges them both on. He is now two fingers deep inside his own arse, his dick already half hard again. He will be ready for another go as soon as Calum is done with Luke.

"Calum." Luke whines softly as he feels Calum releasing inside him, the thick spurts of alpha's come teasing his insides in the most delicate way. He is back to hugging Calum's neck with both hands as his hips eagerly ride him through amazing sensation of being fucked full.

"Love you so much baby. So good for us." Calum praises the blond who can't help but spurt another batch of cum, making even more mess between their tightly joined bellies.

"Love you." Luke mumbles back, his mind too preoccupied with the feeling of the mind blowing orgasm to put together any more coherent words.

Calum makes sure to switch their position as carefully as possible. He slowly lies on his back, bringing Luke with him until the blond's head is resting on toned chest, his fingers gripping for the biceps as he is coming down from his high.

Michael abandons his place on the bed in favour to crawl closer to them, cuddling next to Calum as he places one of his hands on Luke's back, slowly caressing his back as the blond lets the knot inside him keep him full for as long as Mother Nature seems it fit.

"Do you need anything baby?" Michael asks softly as Luke squirms on top of Calum's dick. The knot almost down enough for Luke to slip off.

"M fine." The blond mumbles as his blown wide blue orbs meet Michael's eyes.

"Sure? How about some water? Chocolate maybe?" Michael offers as he moves his hand lower, two of his fingers dipping to where Calum and Luke are tied together. He can almost squeeze a finger inside now so Calum will be able to pull out any time now.

"M fine. Wanna nap." Luke says, whining softly as he pushes his hips down against Michael's curious finger.

"Yeah? You can nap all you want after I fuck one more load inside you, is that ok baby? Just one more load and then you can nap." Michael says softly before whimpering at the squelching sound of alpha pulling out of the omega.

"One more?" Luke says as he rolls of Calum and on his back. He pulls his legs towards his chest, displaying himself to Michael and offering him one more fuck.

"Yeah, is that ok baby?" Michael asks as he crawls down the bed until his face is right in front of Luke's stiff dick. Michael doesn't wait for a reply before he is licking the pretty dick all the way from the base to the tip, gently sucking on the sweet omega come before his lips close over the head and his tongue flicks over the slit.

"Mikey!" Luke whines a she feels a new batch of slick spill down his thighs.

"So sensitive." Michael moans as he pulls off Luke's dick just to scoot even further down until his tongue is lapping at the mixture of omega's slick, Calum's alpha come and his own beta semen.

 

"Mikey!" Luke whines again at the feeling of Michael's tongue fucking his slick opening.

"One more baby." Michael says as he pulls his head away, spitting on the winking entrance before crawling up Luke's body again. He leans over to press a sweet kiss to Luke's lips, making him moan as he tastes the mixture of all three of them on Michael's tongue before pulling away.

"Cmon Mikey. One more. Fuck me." Luke breathes out, making Michael growl at his words and attacking Luke's lips again.

"So dirty. So fucking dirty." Michael moans out, one of his hands reaching down to help guide his dick back inside the tight heat of Luke's arse.

"Cmon Mikey." Luke edges him on as he feels Michael rut his hips against his arse, making the beta's dick drag deliciously over his prostate.

"Michael!" Luke whines and comes with one small final spurt as Michael tweaks his nipple whilst fucking him just at the right angle.

Michael follows suit as soon as he feels the walls clenching down on him, milking him completely dry until Michael is sure there is absolutely nothing left in his balls. He waits a couple of moments before he carefully pulls out, watching in fascination how Luke clenches shut as soon as his cockhead slips out, preventing anything from leaking out.

"Cmon, I think we could all use a nap before the next round." Calum nudges Michael to move away as he carefully wipes Luke's belly and thighs as much as he can without making the omega whine in oversensitivity.

"You are so amazing Luke." Calum whispers as he lets the younger blond curl against his chest.

"We love you so much baby." Michael adds on, curling around Luke's back and gently rubbing omega's slightly swollen tummy.

"Love you too." Luke mumbles back as he lets Calum's half hard dick brush against his own and he feels Michael's fit perfectly between his asscheeks.

*

"Hi Luke, how are you feeling today?" The doctor greets visibly tired blond who climbs on the examination table, hissing when two pairs of hands offer to help him up.

"I'm so sick all the time. And I feel like I'm bigger than I was the first time round." Luke offers in reply as he makes himself as comfortable as possible, lifting his shirt to reveal indeed slightly bigger bump than average for his stage.

"Oh. Sorry to hear that. As you know every pregnancy is different and the belly does tend to grow faster if it's not your first child." Doctor offer in explanation as she rolls the chair closer to the table and is turning the ultrasound on. "So let's see what's going on." The doctor says cheerily, looking at all three faces present before looking at the picture on the screen.

Even though Luke is tired and moody he is excited to learn more about his baby. He can't wait to have a picture to show. Pointing at unidentifiable blob the doctor will circle for them and say proudly "That's my baby."

"Well, well, well." The doctor says as she moves the wand around Luke's belly.

"What is it?" Luke asks curiously but the doctor pays him no mind as she presses some more buttons on the machine before turning to Michael and grinning.

"Well Mikey, congratulations. You are going to be a dad!" She days before going back to pressing some more buttons and then they can hear the tell tale sound of printer going off in the background.

"What?" Michael asks confusedly. Looking at Calum and Luke before back to the doctor.

"How do you know that?"

"Well, you see... When it comes to alphas and omegas it's all about survival of the fittest. But when it comes to omegas and betas..." She trails off looking expectantly at Michael who just stares at her blankly.

"Oh. Oh!" Calum suddenly gasps at grabs for Michael's hand excitedly before looking at Luke's belly.

"What's going on?" Luke finally pipes up.

"We are having twins." Calum grins and looks at doctor who nods in confirmation.

"Fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this didn't suck too much. Please let me know if you liked it.
> 
> Do come talk to me on Tumblr if you want [Itsmigs](http://itsmigs.tumblr.com/)  
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)


End file.
